La morsure de la rancune
by SaSaiPaMoi
Summary: Depuis la mort de son ami Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne a rangé le costume du Chevalier Noir... Mais c'était sans compter sur Ra's al Ghul, bien décidé à détruire la ville corrompue qu'est Gotham, qui orchestre le plus grand rassemblement de criminels pour la raser... D'autant qu'il promet la vie éternelle à tout ceux qui se rangeront sous sa bannière ensanglantée...
1. Chapter 1

PARTIE 1: UNE NUIT D'HIVER  
Chapitre 1: La dame de glace

Les rues de Gotham City étaient plongées depuis deux semaines sous une intense tempête de neige, plongeant ainsi dans l'obscurité les rues de la ville la plus corrompue d'Amérique du Nord. Le blizzard avait contraint les habitants de la Métropole à se cloisonner dans leurs appartements. Une jeune femme bravait cependant la tempête. Elle était sortit dehors pour se rendre à un endroit particulier où l'individu responsable de cette catastrophe naturelle l'attendait. Ses longs cheveux lisses et noirs volaient aux gré du vent qui recouvrait ceux-ci de petits flocons blancs. Les traits du visage de la courageuse jeune femme étaient asiatiques, son visage était pâle et ses yeux bruns en amendes. Malgré la température fortement négative, elle ne semblait avoir froid malgré son simple manteau en cuir et son pantalon de même matière moulant reposait sur des bottes noires qui ne semblait pas contraindre la jeune femme dans sa démarche vive et rapide. Elle traversa plusieurs pâtés de maisons avec cette même assurance avant d'atteindre le Parc Central de Gotham où lui avait donné rendez-vous le mystérieux individu.

Les végétaux habituellement verdoyants du jardin étaient désormais recouverts d'une couche importante de givre qui alourdissait leurs branches et leurs fleurs. L'on ne pouvait distinguer au sol le dallage parsemé de brins d'herbes, en raison de la forte couche de neige qui ne semblait toujours pas entravée la jeune femme dans son avancée vers le centre du parc. Plus elle s'avançait vers sa destination, plus le paysage qui l'entourait était désolé... Si plus tôt dans son voyage elle avait pu distinguer quelques petites touffes de plantes vivaces, là il n'en était rien: tout était mort, ce qui n'était pas congelé était détruit, les arbres n'étaient plus que des troncs sans branches, les buissons n'étaient plus que des petits pics d'écorces qui dépassaient de la terre et le lac qui entourait l'île centrale du jardin avait été entièrement recouvert par un étang de glace épaisse de plus de trente centimètres.

La jeune femme prit le pont qui menait à l'île centrale, sa destination, et passa devant les statues enneigées de Cyrus Pinkley et de Solomon Wayne, avant de se diriger vers le banc principal qui se trouvait entre les deux monuments à la gloire des fondateurs de Gotham. Elle s'arrêta devant le banc et commença à attendre. Cinq minutes plus tard, à minuit précise, un individu s'avança vers elle. C'était un homme au teint bleuâtre et aux lunettes thermiques rouges qui était entièrement vêtu d'une armure cryogénique de protection bleue et grise. Son bras droit était en réalité un canon à gel extrêmement puissant. Sa tête renfermée derrière un casque semblable à celui d'un cosmonaute s'inclina à la vue de la jeune femme.

- Merci d'être venue, l'accueillit-il d'une voix robotique, modifiée par son armure. Je ne pensais pas que vous me jugeriez assez important pour votre organisation, Lady Shiva.

La jeune femme balaya l'air d'un revers de la main avant d'enfiler des gants en cuir qu'elle avait dans la poche de sa veste.

- Vous êtes le seul être sur cette terre capable d'orchestrer une période glaciaire, Dr Fries. Alors oui, le maître à des raisons de penser que vous pourriez nous être utile. Il a accepté que nous tenions un marché... Alors il m'a envoyé... Que voulez-vous, docteur ?

Mister Freeze commença à faire les cent pas dans la neige, laissant derrière lui des empreintes qui se faisaient presque instantanément recouvrir par de la poudreuse.

- Ma femme est malade, et il se trouve que je sais quelque chose sur votre maître, expliqua t-il.

Shiva eu l'air intriguée et elle fit signe au savant fou de continuer son discours.

- Votre maître à la clé de l'antidote de ma femme, son puits pourrait la soigner, Lady.

Il remarqua l'air suspicieux de la tueuse à gage et il s'empressa d'ajouter:

- Je pourrais également aider aux plans de Ra's al Ghul... Il suffit de regarder cette véritable ère glaciaire ! Et ma machine pourrait encore faire chuter de quelques dizaines de degrés la température...

Shiva eu l'air de douter. Son visage montrait qu'elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle avait frémit lorsque l'expert en cryogénie avait prononce le nom de "Ra's al Ghul", l'air de se demander d'où il connaissait ce nom, tout comme son secret avec le Puits de Lazare...

- C'est au grand Ra's al Ghul de décider ce qu'il sera fait... Alors nous vous recontacterons, Dr Fries.

La jeune femme fit volte-face avant de disparaître dans un souffle du blizzard, laissant Mister Freeze seul dans cette nuit d'hiver. Celui-ci sortit d'un des rangements de son armure une photo représentant un homme et sa femme. Le couple avait l'air heureux et il pétillait de joie de vivre...

- Nora... murmura Mister Fries. Je te retrouverais...

Et une larme perla dans son œil, derrière ses lunettes thermiques, avant de se geler et de glisser sur sa joue bleutée.

Shiva observait la scène, perchée sur un arbre mort, vingt mètres derrière le scientifique. Elle avait dans sa main un portable noir qu'elle utilisa pour contacter quelqu'un.

- J'ai trouvé le troisième... Il en reste deux et nous pourrons amorcer le plan. Je vous rappelle.

La jeune femme eu un rictus avant de disparaître définitivement du parc central de Gotham.


	2. Chapter 2

PARTIE 1: UNE NUIT D'HIVER  
Chapitre 2: Souvenir

Bruce Wayne ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il avait ouvert les larges fenêtre de sa chambre et s'appuyait sur celle-ci pour mettre ses idées au clair grâce au vent frais de la nuit. Le blizzard était bien plus faible dans les hauteurs de Gotham, ainsi le manoir du milliardaire était à l'abri de la tempête et il n'y avait aucun risque à ouvrir les fenêtres. Plongé dans son esprit il observait le voile glacé qui enveloppait la ville en contrebas. Bruce se fit extirper de ses pensées par la voix rassurante de son majordome.

- Vous devriez vous coucher, Maître Bruce... Vous torturez à cause de ce qui est arrivé au jeune Jason n'est pas votre faute.

Bruce ne répondit pas toute suite. Il ne cessait de revoir la scène la nuit depuis une semaine: Jason Todd, son ami à la fois fidèle à Bruce Wayne et à Batman, se faire torturer par le Joker qui finit au bout de ce qui paru pour Bruce durer des heures par l'achever d'une balle dans la poitrine. Il n'avait pu rien faire le clown l'avait coincé.

- Si Alfred, répondit le milliardaire, c'est là que vous vous trompez, j'ai tué Jason Todd.

- Non, non maître Bruce... Le Joker l'a assassiné et il a été arrêter maintenant. Vous n'êtes pas responsable. Ce n'est pas une raison pour vous laisser abattre, ce serait faire ce que souhaite le Joker... Bien je vais allumer votre télévision et vous regarderez quelque chose pour vous détendre, vous ne l'avez pas faites installer pour qu'elle prenne la poussière maître Bruce.

Bruce eu un petit sourire en coin face à son majordome, le seul homme à dire encore "télévision" à Gotham. Alfred ouvrit le placard qui se trouvait à côté du lit et en sortit la télécommande du téléviseur qui se situait à droite de la fenêtre. L'écran afficha un flash spécial présenté par Vicky Vale concernant un événement grave qui serait arrivé trente minutes auparavant.

- Une évasion à l'asile d'Arkham ?s'étonna Bruce. Et une autre à Blackgate ?

Pour réponse son majordome monta le son avec sa télécommande.

- Nous vous affirmons que de nouveaux événements dramatiques, s'additionnant à la récente tempête de neige, secouent Gotham depuis peu. En effet, une heure auparavant deux violentes évasion ont eu lieu au pénitencier de Blackgate et à l'asile d'Arkham. Des témoins, tel que les gardes de ses deux lieux de haute sécurité, affirment que les émeutes ont été déclenchées par des, je cite, "ninjas habillés en noir". Seulement quatre détenus sont actuellement recherchés si nous rajoutons à la liste Mr Freeze qui s'était évadé il y a trois semaines de sa cellule de haute protection. Les forces de police nous ont confiés que les trois évadés de ce soir étaient Poison Ivy, Firefly, l'épouvantail.

Bruce ramassa son manteau qui traînait sur son li, l'enfila et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre.

- Maître Bruce, criait Alfred, monsieur !

Le majordome finit par rattraper le milliardaire.

- Quoi ? s'indigna Bruce. Vous vouliez que je ne me laisse pas abattre alors laissez-moi y aller ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte ? Poison Ivy, Firefly et l'épouvantail ! Trois des criminels les plus dangereux du monde !

- Vous avez oublier un détail, maître Bruce. Des ninjas... Cela ne vous rappelle rien ? Vous vous souvenez il y a cinq ans lorsque vous avez affronter Talia al Ghul ? Vous ne croyez pas que c'est de l'espoir qui vous force à aller là bas ? L'espoir de revoir cette criminelle dangereuse ? Je ne suis pas là pour vous empêcher de faire votre devoir, mais ne laissez pas cette vipère influencer votre jugement !

Bruce soupira. La vérité c'est qu'il avait revu la jeune femme plus d'une fois après les événements catastrophiques d'il y a cinq ans. Il était même aller plus loin avec elle, malgré le fait qu'elle est la fille du plus grand terroriste international du monde.

- Elle ne sera pas là bas, se justifia t-il. Et mon esprit est bien trop occupé pour penser à Talia...

- Faites attention à vous.

Bruce rejoignit le hall de son manoir, puis il s'avança vers le buste de son père. Il le fit tourner de manière à faire apparaître l'ascenseur qui menait à la Batcave. Ce fut avec beaucoup de tristesse, d'espoir et de crainte qu'il se rangea dans le petit espace que lui offrait le point d'accès à sa cachette secrète. Bruce préféra fermer les yeux plutôt que d'accueillir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis bien des années...


	3. Chapter 3

PARTIE 1: UNE NUIT D'HIVER  
Chapitre 3: L'homme en noir

L'asile d'Arkham était à sac. Les journalistes et policiers n'osaient pas approcher de ce lieu de massacre planté au beau milieu d'une île, ils restaient donc derrière les frontières des ponts qui menaient au refuge. Certains gardes avaient réussi à s'enfuir mais la quasi-totalité des vigiles avaient été égorgées et entassés, sur certains internés qui avaient réussi à fuir, devant l'hôpital psychiatrique. Un groupe d'individus vêtus de capuches et de manteaux noirs se tenait armé devant la boucherie qui secouait l'asile. Un homme aux cheveux gris et qui portait une veste bleu marine, semblant être leur leader, sortit du refuge des fous par la grande porte et descendit quelques marches de manière à être légèrement plus haut que ses hommes avant de sortir son sabre, de le pointer vers le ciel nocturne couvert par le blizzard et de commencer son discours.

- Membres de la Ligue des assassins, votre fidélité envers le maître sera bientôt récompensé ! Lorsque cette ville souillée par tant d'années de crimes et de corruption sera anéantie, un monde meilleur se forgera et vous serez son peuple ! Notre combat emmènera le monde à son meilleur jour et vous pourrez être fier du rôle...

Un batarang fusa dans sa direction et le sabre du dirigeant de la ligue tomba par terre dans un violent fracas.

- Que ? se demanda ce celui-ci. Sortez vos armes de leurs fourreaux et cherchez cet intrus ! Restez par groupe de quatre à cinq pour ne pas vous faire prendre par surprise !

Ses hommes s'exécutèrent et se divisèrent en quatre groupes de cinq. Il ne resta bientôt plus un seul homme devant le pallier de l'asile d'Arkham, à l'exception de leur dirigeant qui avait descendu les quelques marches de l'escalier d'entrée. Il avait ramassé son sabre et il s'amusait à le faire tournoyer dans sa main.

- Tu croyais sérieusement que cette stratégie pathétique allait avoir un quelconque effet sur ma personne... Bruce ?

Tout à coup, le dirigeant fit volte-face et envoya son épée vers le toit de l'asile. Grâce à ses réflexes à la limite du surhumain, le Chevalier noir eu le temps de faire une roulade pour esquiver le projectile qui vint se loger dans la cheminée du bâtiment. Le membre de la ligue s'accrocha au lierre qui ornait l'encadrement de la grande porte pour escalader l'hôpital psychiatrique et atteindre la chauve-souris. Il arriva sur le toit en moins de deux, Batman avait disparu.

- Il a sept ans, interpella l'assassin qui était en train de déloger son épée enfoncée dans la cheminée, tu étais bien plus loyal... Tu n'aurais jamais été assez fourbe pour te cacher, tu m'aurais affronter dans un combat singulier.

Le chevalier noir surgit dans son dos et plaqua la tête aux cheveux grisonnants du vétéran de la ligue pendant qu'il retenait ses bras en arrière. Le moindre mouvement brusque de Batman pourrait lui briser ses os.

- Un coup que je t'ai enseigné, grogna avec difficulté. Je suis déçu...

- Où est Ra's al Ghul ? demanda le justicier d'une voix tonitruante. Je ne te le répéterai pas de fois, Cain.

David Cain eu un petit rire nerveux avant d'ajouter.

- On ne retourne pas les coups de son maître contre lui.

Grâce à ses bras retenus en arrière par le chevalier noir, le vétéran de la ligue parvint à faire sortir de ses manches deux petites dagues asiatique qu'il enfonça dans le corps de Bruce, près des reins. Il retira immédiatement ses lames des plaies de Batman de manière à provoqué une seconde part de douleur pour le justicier. Le visage de Cain était épris d'une violente satisfaction, l'élève n'avait pas encore dépassé le maître. Il fit s'agenouille son élève contre son gré, le visage tordu de douleur suite à ses blessures. Cain avait choisi cette endroit pour une bonne raison, lors de son entraînement sept ans auparavant Bruce et David se sont fait attaquer par des mercenaires à la solde des Triades Chinoises. L'un d'eux, Bronze Tiger, est parvenu à planter deux lames de couteau qui lui servaient de griffes en dessous des reins de Wayne. Cain est parvenu a mettre à terre les mercenaires en un rien de temps, mais les cicatrices de Bruce ne partirent pas pour autant, et cette nuit son ancien maître n'avait qu'a rouvrir les plaies pour mettre à terre son élève...

- Comment peux-tu penser avoir une chance contre Ra's al Ghul, alors que tu ne parvient même pas à affronter l'élève de son élève ? demanda David Cain sur le ton du reproche. J'avoue que tu me déçois beaucoup, Bruce... Pas au point de tuer certes, mais je suis déçu... Tu vises beaucoup trop haut, personne n'arrêtera le plan du maître, même pas le "grand" Batman.

Il sortit un flacon remplit d'une substance incolore de sa poche, contenu qu'il versa en partie sur la lame d'une de ses dagues.

- Maintenant, mon élève, tu vas dormir...

Il creusa une très légère plaie sur la tempe de Batman. Le chevalier noir se sentit tout à coup extrêmement fatigué et la dernière chose qu'il pu observer avant de tomber dans l'océan du sommeil, fut le visage sur lequel on pouvait voir une déception intense de David Cain.


	4. Chapter 4

PARTIE 1: UNE NUIT D'HIVER  
Chapitre 4: Rancune tenace

Le Joker avait eu une idée de génie. Pour s'enfuir, alors que les guignols en ninjas se mettaient dessus avec les gardes, le clown et Harley Quinn ont ramassés un cadavre, l'ont habillé avec des vêtements de détenus avant de les déposer dans leurs lits respectifs de cellules sous haute-surveillance. Il ne suffisait plus au couple de joyeux criminels de rejoindre leur appartement dans une ruelle de Park Row, plus exactement à Crime Alley. Cela faisait maintenant une trentaine de minutes qu'ils étaient rentrés et ils eurent le temps de renfiler leurs vêtements habituels: un élégant costume violet orné d'une fleur à acide pour le Joker et une tenue de arlequin provocante pour sa petite amie.

Entre les quatre murs tagués de dessins de torture et de fête foraines obscènes, Harley Quinn sautillait dans tout les espaces libres (sur les lits, établis de cuisine, table de salle à manger) en clamant haut et fort que son "poussin" était un génie.

- Oh monsieur J vous êtes le plus intelligent ! Vous êtes l'homme dont rêve toutes les femmes !

Le prince du crime, qui était en train de chercher dans les tiroirs de la cuisine de modèle américain pour chercher ses couteaux de boucher et ses pinces de mécaniciens, répondit à sa "petite amie psychotique" d'un ton tranchant:

- Tais-toi ! Harley.

Son ton exprimait néanmoins qu'il était plus ou moins touché en son for-intérieur par les paroles de son assistante.

- Oh désolé monsieur J, se justifia la malheureuse Harleen. Je suis juste encore étonnée que le plan est marché... D'ailleurs pourquoi l'asile s'est il fait attaquer par des ninjas habillés en noir ?

Le Joker, qui avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, empoigna les couteaux et les pinces avant de se relever et de refermer violemment le petit placard avec sa pointe de pied. Il ramena sa caisse à outils jusqu'à la table de la salle à manger avant de verser l'intégralité de son contenu dessus.

- Je ne sais pas, se décida t-il enfin à répondre à son assistante qui attendait une réponse, tu ne devrais pas te poser ce genre de question...

- Je sais poussin mais...

Il y eu un bruit tonitruant suivi d'un claquement violent. Ces détonations étaient dues à l'entrée par infraction d'un homme qui avait fait sauter les gongs de la porte d'un seul puissant coup de pied. L'intrus était grand et musclé, son corps imposant était recouvert par un grand imperméable noir reposant sur une armure grise et brillante. Ses bottes en cuir lui donnaient facilement cinq bons centimètres en plus. Dans ses mains gantées reposaient deux revolvers noirs de gros calibres. Quand à la tête du mystérieux individu, elle était dissimulée par un masque rouge lisse qui ne permettait de n'apercevoir que des yeux bruns débordants de haine. Le Joker et Harley Quinn se précipitèrent pour voir d'où provenait le bruit.

- Une infiltration chez moi ? se demanda le Joker d'un air de sur-jeu. Je suis flatté ! Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vous être tromper d'adresse monsieur ?

L'homme masqué lâcha le flingue qu'il avait dans la main droite et empoigna le coup du prince du crime avec une force rare.

- Je t'ai retrouvé Jack, grogna l'assaillant.

Le Joker se débattait en frappant le bras qui le retenait en l'air mais rien n'y faisait, son agresseur le maintenait toujours à cinquante centimètres du sol. Harley Quinn se faufila pour ramasser le pistolet que l'intrus avait fait tomber. Cependant ce dernier la vit venir et il lui tira une balle dans la jambe avec le flingue qui reposait dans sa main libre. Il augmenta sa pression sur la gorge pâle du prince du crime qui commençait peu à peu à suffoquer, pendant qu'Harleen perdait peu à peu son sang.

- Alors Jack, repris l'agresseur, qu'est-ce que ça fait de se faire torturer pendant que quelqu'un que tu aimes, ou pas d'ailleurs, pourrait t'aider mais ne fait rien.

Pendant ce temps, l'assistante du clown essayait tant bien que mal de ramper vers une des armes à feu lâchées par l'intrus encapuchonné. Ce dernier fit de ne pas l'apercevoir jusqu'au moment où Harley tendit son bras pour atteindre le pistolet. A ce moment il leva son pied et écrasa violemment et dans un bruit de brisure atroce le membre de la jeune femme. Un bout d'os fit s'ouvrir une fracture ouverte vers le sol et la malheureuse Harleen eu un hurlement de douleur. De grosses larmes de frustration perlèrent dans ses yeux. Dans un dernier moment de lucidité avant de s'évanouir elle entendit le Joker articuler avec beaucoup de difficulté:

- Bat... Man...

Et les deux criminels sombrèrent dans les bras de l'évanouissement. L'intrus lâcha le coup du prince du crime le faisant tomber dans un certain fracas. Il retira son masque laissant entrevoir son visage à l'expression effrayante. Il avait des cheveux bruns coiffés en brosse dont une petite mèche blanche qui tombait légèrement devant un masque de bandit noir autour de ses yeux couleur noisette. Sa mâchoire carrée était tordue dans un sourire de satisfaction malsain. Il commença à traîner le Joker vers la sortie de l'appartement de celui-ci, abandonnant la pauvre Harley derrière lui.

Lors de ce déplacement de corps pour les moins étranges, une douleur vive lui traversa la poitrine, blessure qui lui avait valu d'être laisser pour mort par son ancien mentor... Blessure qui avait transformé Jason Todd en un monstre assoiffé de sang et de vengeance, animé par la rancune.


	5. Chapter 5

PARTIE 2: GUERRE DES GANGS

Chapitre 5: La guerre des masques

Roman Sionis était dans son bureau de la Banque des affaires de Gotham, au Bowery. Sionis était un homme d'apparence raffinée, si l'on omettait le masque noir, qui avait fusionné avec son crane cinq ans auparavant, et qui cachait le visage froid et hautain du gangster. Il était vêtu d'un élégant costume noir, avec cravate assortie, et d'une chemise de bureau rentrée blanche. Ce style vestimentaire montrait vraiment le côté directeur de banque véreux de Roman, ou plutôt de Black Mask comme on l'appelait dans le milieu du crime. C'était grâce au nouveau directeur de la banque, qu'il connaissait et corrompait depuis bien des années, que Sionis eu le droit de cacher son quartier général dans les locaux les plus distingués de Gotham. Son gang s'agglutinait et s'entraînait dans les sous-terrais, en dessous du parking, pendant que leur chef dirigeait les investissements et les actions de leurs activités légales et criminelles en surface, dans les locaux du directeur. En fait, ce vieil ami n'avait plus besoin de son bureau... depuis que Sionis s'en était servi comme cible pour ses hommes.

C'était donc dans cette pièce agréablement décorée que Black Mask dirigeait son gang, non sans crainte que le gigantesque chandelier qui oscillait au dessus de lui ne s'écroule sur son masque noir récemment poli. Il était actuellement en train de revoir les actions boursières de "Sionis Industries", son plus grand empire "légal". Beaucoup moins de traders investissement dans son entreprise, ce qui était problématique dans le sens où la principale force de Black Mask résidait dans sa fortune familiale et si son plus grand soutien financier venait à tomber, les conséquences seraient désastreuses pour lui dans le futur... Il ne pourrait plus jamais corrompre des avocats, des juges ou des policiers, garder sa place sur le marché noir ou encore maintenir son influence sur les autres empires mafieux.

Soudain, l'ouïe de Sionis fut attiré par des éclats de voix qui venaient de l'extérieur. Le gangster releva légèrement la tête de l'ordinateur portable et des dossiers qui jonchaient son bureau, posant ses yeux vers la porte avant d'entendre trois coups de feu suivis de bruits sourds, similaires à ceux que font les corps lorsqu'ils tombent sur un sol dur. Black Mask ouvrit le premier tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un pistolet mitrailleur, son arme de poing favorite, avant de le braquer sur la porte de son bureau. Il y eu un quatrième coup de feu, détruisant la serrure cette fois-ci. Sionis cribla la porte de balle, mais lorsque celle-ci tomba à terre à cause du choc, il n'y avait personne derrière. Peu confiant, le baron du crime sortit lentement de son bureau pour voir qui était responsable de tout ce vacarme. Le hall majestueux de la banque était jonché de cadavres, trois était de ces hommes. La plupart des tirs avaient à la fois brisés des fenêtres et des pots de fleurs ou de plantes, mais c'était ceux qui avait transpercé plusieurs clients et garde d'un coup qui étaient les plus impressionnants. Il y eu un bruit de ferraille qui tombe derrière le gangster et Sionis tourna immédiatement la tête dans la direction du son. L'homme qui s'était infiltré chez le Joker et Harley Quinn se tenait devant lui, tout droit sorti de la bouche d'aération. Il arborait les mêmes vêtements (un imperméable sur une armure, avec une paire de gants et des bottes militaires) ainsi que le même masque rouge qui cachait le visage souriant de Jason Todd. Black Mask braquait son arme sur lui. Todd lui, avait rangé son revolver et avait mit ses bras en l'air.

- Qui êtes-vous, demanda t-il de la voix la plus tonitruante possible.

L'homme au capuchon rouge agita ses mains.

- Je m'appelle Red Hood. Et vous je présume que vous êtes Black Mask, n'est-ce pas ?

Sionis continuait de pointer son arme sur la tête de l'intrus.

- Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, Sionis, reprit Jason, je ne suis là que pour vous divulguer des informations capitales sur quelqu'un...

- En tuant trois de mes hommes et tout les clients de cette banque ?

Red Hood haussa les épaules.

- Des pertes sans intérêt, bougonna t-il. Des hommes que vous pourrez remplacer sans mal... Je suis venu pour deux choses en fait... La première c'est pour vous dire que le Joker est mort, la deuxième c'est que je suis venu vous déclarer la guerre Sionis.

Les yeux qui dépassaient du masque noir du gangster regardaient Jason Todd sans comprendre, et lorsque l'information arriva au cerveau du mafieux, il fut prit d'un énorme fou rire.

- Me déclarer la guerre ? s'esclaffa t-il. Le Joker, mort ? Vous avez perdu la tête ! Et quand bien même vous seriez venu pour ces deux raisons et bien comment aurez vous pu espérer me vaincre seul ?

- Seul ? demanda Todd avant de commencer à son tour son fou rire. Apprenez à compter mon cher et retournez-vous !

Black Mask entendit plusieurs armes se charger et lorsqu'il fit pivoter son crane il put voir une dizaine d'hommes, portant tous une cagoule rouge, armés de mitrailleuses semi-automatiques braquer leurs armes vers lui.

Red Hood saisit le petit moment d'inattention de l'autre criminel pour le désarmer et lui prendre son arme.

- Je vous laisse dix jours pour fuir, Sionis, après quoi... Je vous traquerais.

Todd poussa Sionis en avant et celui-ci tomba dans les escaliers du hall qui menaient à la porte d'entrée. A peine fut il relevé qu'il déguerpit de la banque sans demander son reste. Jason éclata de rire avant de se tourner vers ses hommes. Il fit signe à l'un d'entre eux de s'approcher et celui-ci s'exécuta.

- Es-tu sur que toutes les troupes de Black Mask sont barricadés au sous sol ?

- Affirmatif... Du moins toutes celle du vieux Gotham, Sionis doit en avoir d'autres.

- Oh qu'importe... Cela suffira pour le moment... J'espére que la zone est bien minée parce que... La fête commence !

Il sortit un détonateur de sa poche et actionna le gros bouton rouge.

La banque s'écroula, mais Red Hood eu le temps de sortir une sorte de grappin et de s'envoler par la fenêtre, abandonnant ses hommes derrière lui.


	6. Chapter 6

PARTIE 2: GUERRE DES GANGS  
Chapitre 6: Brûlures

Bruce était retourné à la bat-cave dés son réveil, la Ligue des assassins s'était enfuie. Il était assis torse nu sur un tabouret devant un miroir pendant qu'Alfred faisait tout son possible pour recoudre les plaies infligées par David Cain. La frustration du justicier calmait la douleur, jamais quelqu'un même le Joker ne lui avait inspiré autant de rancune que son ancien mentor, cet homme avait le don pour pousser son élève à bout. Sa supériorité faisait passer Bruce pour quelqu'un d'insignifiant, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus. Si Batman ne peut pas arrêter David Cain alors ce n'est pas lui qui vaincra Ra's al Ghul... Gotham n'avait pas trouvé son héros, et celui en qui elle avait placé sa confiance allait la détruire. Il n'y a pas de pire trahison.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout ce qui arrive à la ville est toujours forcément votre faute maître Bruce, murmura Alfred en passant l'aiguille dans la plaie de droite. Vous n'êtes pas le seul responsable de la ville, il serait tant de comprendre que vous pouvez compter sur des alliés... Et ce n'est pas parce que vous ne parvenez pas à achever votre ancien mentor que tout est perdu...

Bruce se leva, sa plaie de droite à demie cousue seulement, et rejoint l'ascenseur qui lui permettait de rejoindre le Manoir Wayne mais son majordome le retint en arrière.

- Maître Bruce, MAITRE BRUCE !

Le milliardaire se stoppa et tourna lentement sa tête inexpressive vers Alfred qui tentait tant bien que mal avec son âge de courir vers lui.

- Ce n'est pas en baissant les bras sur un seul échec que cette ville sera sauvée, le réprima le vieil homme.

Bruce s'avança vers son majordome et se surprit à le prendre de haut. Celui-ci ne se fit pas intimider.

- Oui, maître Bruce. Ce n'est pas en pleurnichant que vous arrêterez la Ligue des assassins, et votre mentor puisque cela vous tient tant à cœur.

- Que... ? demanda Bruce interloqué.

- Je vois très bien que c'est cela qui vous inquiète. Au fond de vous c'est ne pas avoir prouvé à Cain que vous êtes meilleurs que lui... Ce n'est pas la justice qui vous a animé... C'est la fierté et l'honneur...

Soudain l'écran bleuté du bat-ordinateur s'alluma laissant voir une carte de Gotham City. Un bâtiment situé au centre-ville clignotait en rouge. Bruce couru vers sa base de donnée et analysa la situation. Il pirata les coordonnées et les fréquences radios ce qui lui permit de constater ce qu'il se passait.

- Que se passe t-il, demanda Alfred qui apparut derrière son maître.

- Quelque chose de grave, lui répondit simplement Wayne qui se précipitait déjà vers le costume du chevalier noir.

En se rapprochant de celui-ci une vive douleur s'installa dans son rein droit mais il continua son avancée vers l'armurerie, où il enfila, non sans peines l'armure de justicier. Il ramassa ses divers gadgets sur l'établi situé derrière le rangement du costume de Batman et les accrocha à sa ceinture, puis il avança vers la batwing qui était posé sur la piste d'atterrissage. Alfred le suivait en criant.

- Maître Bruce ce n'est pas raisonnable d'y aller dans cet état vous aller...

La vitre de la batwing empêcha Wayne d'entendre ce que son majordome avait d'autre à dire. Sans plus attendre, il démarra le moteur de son jet et mit les voiles sur la Mairie de Gotham.

La Mairie de Gotham était plongée sous un profond chaos. Garfield Lynns, alias Firefly avait prit le contrôle du bâtiment avec une bonne trentaine d'hommes armés de lances-flamme et d'armures pyrotechniques. Une jeune femme d'origine asiatique l'avait libéré de sa cellule sous haute protection de l'asile d'Arkham en échange de quelques distractions, et prendre la mairie de Gotham d'assaut était un bon moyen d'attirer l'attention. Cette femme lui avait également donné des troupes et des armes pyrotechniques de manière à satisfaire le maniaque du feu. Firefly se tenait debout au centre du hall, les bruits de pas dans on armure en métal rouge sous forme de luciole résonnants sur le sol de marbre. La chaleur était épouvantable et les quinze otages n'en pouvaient plus de transpirer. Les criminels pressaient leurs canons de lance-flamme sur leurs tempes, carbonisant leur peau en leur faisant souffrir le martyre. Le gigantesque chandelier s'était écrouler sur le sol lors de l'attaque et les morceaux de verres éparpillés sur le sol s'enfonçaient dans les genoux des pauvres victimes.

- Personne n'a l'air de venir, murmura Lynns. Très bien nous allons passer au niveau supérieur... Les gars !

Il fit un signe de main à deux de ses hommes, situés près de la porte principale à une dizaine de mètres de Firefly de ramasser deux bidons d'essence, que le criminel avait apporté, et de les verser autour des otages.

- Pitié non ! hurla une jeune femme.

C'était une petite femme blonde âgé de la trentaine qui protégeait autour de ses bras deux petits garçons âgés de huit et dix ans. Firefly tourna la tête vers elle et eu un petit rire sarcastique avant de sortir un briquet d'un des rangements arrière de son armure. Il l'approcha des cheveux blonds de l'un des deux gamins (le plus jeune) avant de l'attraper avec l'autre bras.

- Non ! hurla sa mère qui tentait de se lever malgré les criminels qui la retenait en arrière. Pas mon fils ! Prenez-moi ! Prenez-moi !

Les deux hommes qui avaient les bidons d'essences s'approchèrent et versèrent un petit peu du contenu incolore sur le sol de marbre, en dessous de l'endroit où Firefly agrippait le gamin qui se débattait ardemment. Lynns le fit tremper dans l'essence avant de le soulever et de recommencer, tête la première cette fois dans la flaque. Puis, il empoigna son briquet et fit sortir une flamme à quarante centimètres du visage du garçon qui pleurait.

- Non ! hurlait sa mère.

Il y eu une explosion de verre provenant de la fenêtre au dessus de Firefly, puis une explosion de balle fumigène provoqua un bruit sourd avant de propager dans tout le hall une masse de gaz qui masquait la vue des criminels.

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, les otages avaient disparus et Batman était là, debout devant Garfield Lynns.

A suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

PARTIE 2: GUERRE DES GANGS  
Chapitre 7: Poison et destruction

Pendant que la chauve-souris et la luciole se confrontaient à la mairie, Pamela Lilian Isley était en train d'élaborer de tout nouveaux types de poisons dans son laboratoire cachée sous la tour des départements botaniques de Wayne Enterprise. C'était une femme dont l'âge devait se situer entre trente et quarante ans, dont la peau verdâtre et les cheveux orangés laissés penser à une plante exotique étrange. Son repaire était à son image, sombre et distant, rempli de bibliothèques et d'établis jonchés de divers élixirs et puissants poisons aux couleurs variables, mais surtout par la présence de plantes aux couleurs estivales qui poussaient à travers le sol, les murs ou les meubles selon leurs envies les plus folles. La bioterroriste s'était enfuie de l'asile d'Arkham suite à la grande évasion orchestrée par, selon les rumeurs qu'elle a entendu, le groupe de criminels fétichiste le plus important du monde. Elle avait également ouïe-dire un fait encore plus intéressant sur le groupe de terroriste asiatique, leur chef aurait la particularité de posséder un puits de Lazare, un puits capable de rendre immortel quiconque plonge dedans. C'était une jeune femme plutôt sympathique qui lui avait dit, une certaines Shiva si elle en croyait ses souvenirs... Elle s'étaient rencontrées peu après la fuite d'Arkham de Poison Ivy. Isley s'était réfugiée dans le Parc Central de Gotham en pleine nuit, malgré le blizzard épais qui englobait la nuit sous son étreinte glaciale. Elle était à deux doigts de succomber suite à une hypothermie, quand une jeune femme aux traits asiatiques lui offrit le gîte et le couvert. sa protectrice n'était pas étonnée par les différences de Pamela et se comportait de manière serviable. La nuit avant d'offrir à son hôte un lit bien douillet, elle lui confia ce qu'elle savait sur le groupe de terroristes qu'on appelait "la Ligue des assassins".

Les travaux de l'Empoisonneuse, tel que les médias l'appelaient généralement, consistaient à créer un breuvage qui permettrait à n'importe quel végétal de vivre éternellement, ce qui serait pratique pour ses plantes mais aussi et surtout pour elle dans la mesure où elle est plus végétale qu'humaine. Son "amie", Shiva lui avait confié que celle-ci pouvait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, si elle respectait la Ligue des assassins. Pamela était extrêmement reconnaissante envers sa protectrice mais elle la trouvait quand même très fétichiste, avec ses croyances tribales et sa vénération pour ce groupe de criminels... Néanmoins, Poison Ivy avait une dette envers elle, dette qu'elle pouvait rembourser en déclenchant une gigantesque attaque végétale au sein de Gotham City...

Soudain, un bruit sourd, faisant penser au claquement d'une porte résonna vers les escaliers en colimaçons qui menaient à un tunnel désaffecté du parking sous-terrain de la branche biologique de Wayne Enterprise. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre à leurs tours.

- Qui es là ? demanda l'Empoisonneuse d'une voix glaciale. Vous n'avez nul part où vous cacher !

Elle tendit sa main en avant et les longues plantes qui poussaient en toute liberté dans son laboratoires se déplacèrent, telles des serpents d'émeraude, vers la cage d'escalier. Les marches commencèrent à grincer et des jambes entrèrent finalement dans le champ de vision de la bioterroriste. Celle-ci saisit une seringue remplie d'un liquide verdâtre qu'elle utilisa comme une arme de fortune. Les jambes qui descendaient les escaliers étaient enveloppées dans des jambières grises fers, ce expliquait le *CLANG-CLANG* régulier que provoquait chacun des pas de l'intrus. L'individu finit par se montrer au grand jour laissant apparaître l'armure cryogénique de Victor Fries.

- Toi, ici ? demanda Poison Ivy interloquée. Tu as du culot de venir ici après que tu es essayé de me tuer la nuit de mon évasion !

Mr Freeze eu un petit ricanement à travers son casque.

- Te tuer ? murmura t-il sur un ton assez doucereux. Non... Je t'ai simplement conduit à ton destin, Pamela... Ra's al Ghul détient la clé de la guérison et de l'immortalité. Je ne la veux pas pour moi, seulement pour Nora...

L'Empoisonneuse avait déjà entendu parler de "Ra's al Ghul", selon Shiva il était le maître de la Ligue des assassins. Cependant, la bioterroriste décida de poursuivre sur sa lancée et de continuer à diaboliser Fries à son égard.

- Si Shiva ne m'avait pas protégée et mise à l'abri, je serais morte à cause de toi, Victor... Tu es comme tout les hommes, incapable de reconnaître tes erreurs, même les plus graves...

- Shiva tu dit ? C'est étrange puisqu'elle se revendiquait comme une membre de la Ligue des assassins...

Pamela tourna la tête vers Freeze, l'air interloqué, voir choqué.

- Comment ? Mais... C'est impossible !

Mr Freeze se mit à faire les cent pas l'air amusé.

- Non... Cela ne l'ai pas. Tu t'es faite manipulée, Pamela.

On pouvait lire la frustration sur le visage verdâtre de la jeune femme, dont une veine de chlorophylle semblait sur le point d'éclater sur son front.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ? finit-elle par demander à son visiteur glacial.

- Pour te proposer un marché... Bien que je sais que tu n'accepte pas de passer des marchés avec des hommes (s'empressa t-il d'ajouter avant que Pamela ne le lui fasse comprendre) Aidons ce Ra's al Ghul dans ses plans, et obtenons chacun un allée-retour pour son puits, le mien sera destiné à Nora...

L'Empoisonneuse était sur le point de créer une toxine végétale immortelle. Il lui siffirait de plonger dans ce puits et de se prélever un nouvel échantillon de sang pour développer sa toxine et prendre possession de Gotham.

- Marché conclu.

Et les deux criminels se serrèrent la main.

Pendant ce temps, à la mairie de Gotham, Firefly se tenait face à son ennemi et alter-ego bestial, Batman.

- La chauve-souris... contre l'insecte, murmurait le chevalier noir.

Garfield Lynns eu un petit ricanement suffisant avant de pointer son lance-flamme dans la direction du justicier masqué...

- Arrêtez ! hurla une voix féminine.

De toute évidence le pyromane n'en avait aucune envie, et pourtant il baissa le canon de son arme vers le sol, frustré. La voix qui avait interpellé le criminel venait de la porte d'entrée de la mairie, et la sublime créature qui s'approchait n'était pas inconnue Batman. La nouvelle venue avait le teint légèrement mat et les traits du visage arabiques. Ses yeux châtaignes en amendes scrutaient avec sévérité les sbires incompétents de Garfield Lynns, avant de se poser sur le chevalier noir, face à Firefly. Ses cheveux lisses et bruns retenus par un bandana flottaient derrière elle lors de son avancée dans la pièce, quand à ses vêtements bruns et serrès, ils mettaient en avant le corps svelte et musclé de la jeune femme.

Elle s'approcha de Batman avant de lui envoyer sa main en plein visage.

- Bonsoir Talia, murmura le justicier. 


	8. Chapter 8

PARTIE 2: GUERRE DES GANGS  
Chapitre 8: Atteinte à la vie privée

Talia respirait de manière frénétique.

- Tu ne me demandes même pas comment je vais, se lamenta t-elle, après que tu m'es abandonné il y a quatre ans... Je ne t'ai pas revu depuis quatre ans Bru... Batman.

Son lapsus avait piqué la curiosité de Firefly qui cherchait désormais tout les suspects pouvant porter le costume du Chevalier Noir, le seul qui correspondait était le milliardaire, Bruce Wayne. Sous son casque Garfield Lynns affichait un immense sourire, dans la mesure du possible suite aux brûlures qui recouvraient la totalité de son visage. Pendant ce temps, l'étrange couple était en pleine scène de ménage publique, ce qui décrédibilisait le justicier à la réputation si ténébreuse et distante aux yeux du pyromane fou, qui ne pouvait pu contrôler ses ricanements moqueurs et qui dû s'éloigner de Talia pour ne pas provoquer sa colère.

- Tu aurais pu me rappeler, se plaignait-elle, mais il faut croire que tu es comme tout les hommes... Lâche, faible, arrogant et stupide ! Tu me déçois.

La jeune femme fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
Garfield Lynns triturait un objet dans sa poche.

- Talia, s'il te plaît, la supplia le chevalier noir.

La fille de Ra's al Ghul fit un geste de la main vers Batman, un geste très offensant en Asie.

- Tu as eu plus que les chances que tu méritait, sermonna Talia, mon père t'as surestimé... (Elle se tourne vers Lynns et sa bande de pyromanes) Débarrassez-vous de lui... Et si cela vous intéresse... Batman, ou devrais-je dire Bruce Wayne, à caché les otages dans le bureau du maire... Mais sache mon aimée... Que tu as toujours deux choix, ils ne manqueront à personne saches le.

Elle fit semblant d'envoyer un baiser des lèvres à son amant avant de quitter la mairie en faisant étalage de ses attraits physiques dorsaux.

Firefly attendit que la jeune femme quitte la pièce pour éclater d'un rire tonitruant.

- Bruce Wayne ? Batman ? Hahaha ! Trahit par sa donzelle le Batou... Tu sais quoi, tu peux partir, je prendrais bien plus de plaisir à te briser en révélant à tout le monde ton identité, grâce à ça (il montra ce qu'il avait dans la main à Batman, c'était un petit enregistreur audio). Moi, le petit Firefly, suis le premier grand criminel de Gotham à connaître l'identité... de BATMAN ! Hahaha !

Le chevalier noir ne l'écoutait pas. Il repensait à ce que Talia lui avait dit: "tu as toujours deux choix, ils ne manqueront à personne saches le"... Tout était prévu... Ra's al Ghul n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de faire de Bruce Wayne un assassin de sa ligue... Et maintenant il était coincé entre devenir un meurtrier ou se dévoiler au grand jour, mettant ainsi sa famille en danger. C'était son identité ou Garfield Lynns.

Pendant ce temps, Victor Fries et Pamela Isley marchaient dans les allées de maintenance de la station de métro du Bowery, au bord de la voie ferrée. L'Empoisonneuse avait ramené des plantes en pot étranges et exotiques qu'elle portait sous ses deux bras, tandis que Mr Freeze n'avait prit avec lui que son gros pistolet cryogénisant.

- Alors je t'écoute quel est ton plan, bonhomme de neige, demanda Poison Ivy sur un ton glacial.

Fries était trop préoccupé par son idée pour relever la violence des propos de sa partenaire.

- Le métro est le moyen de transport de Gotham le plus important et cette rame est centrale, si elle est mise hors service aucun train ne pourra circuler, cela coupera les ponts à l'intérieur de Gotham.

- Le but de Ra's al Ghul n'était pas de détruire Gotham ? Alors pourquoi ne pas anéantir les ponts extérieurs pour empêcher les fuites de population ?

Fries regarda Pamela comme s'il regardait une enfant de cinq ans qui venait de demander comment l'on fait des enfants.

- Parce que les voies internes sont plus importantes pour l'instant...

Un son lointain de train se fit entendre.

- Vite ! Dépose les plantes sur la rame.

L'Empoisonneuse descendit sur les rails et posa ses pots entre la barre de fer centrale avant de remonter aussi vite que possible pour éviter le métro qui arrivait.

Lorsque le train roula sur les végétaux, ceux si grossirent et brisèrent les compartiments centraux en deux avant de gonfler, de développer des lianes et de se propager sur les murs et les voies qui allaient dans le sens contraire. Toutes matières était englobé sous des couches verdâtres et violettes de plantes exotiques, et à certains endroits, des bulbes poussaient avant de s'ouvrir dans des mâchoires gigantesque. Les deux criminels s'enfuirent vers l'échelle de secours et quittèrent la gare de métro, par les tunnels bondés de monde et aux murs recouvert d'affiches sur le nouveau film d'horreur du moment, un remake d'un film anciennement avec Basil Karlo. Ils courraient et, derrière eux, des plantes carnivores, des ronces et des lianes gigantesques attrapaient les malheureux innocents qui s'y trouvaient. Certains essayaient de fuir devant les criminels, des hommes d'affaires qui rappelaient l'homme qui avait voulu retirer Nora à Freeze quatre ans auparavant, l'homme responsable de la défiguration de Victor, et pour leurs ressemblances, les deux comptables se retrouvèrent bloqués dans un épais bloc de glace opaque.

Freeze et Ivy atteignirent finalement la sortie. Dehors c'était l'anarchie, Gotham était prise entre deux camps, deux gangs s'affrontaient avec des armes de pointe. Les membres du premier gang portaient des masques rouges et les membres du deuxième des masques noirs...

Le plan de Ra's al Ghul avait commencé.  
Gotham plongeait vers sa décadence future...


End file.
